


Delete: ALL [Kevin Tran x reader]

by Thrivinghuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sad, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrivinghuman/pseuds/Thrivinghuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ask Castiel for a big favour regarding Kevin, Dean doesn't like it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete: ALL [Kevin Tran x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT PASSED SEASON 9 EPISODE 9 : MAJOR SPOILER

MAJOR SPOILER: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT PASSED SEASON 9 EPISODE 9

\-------------

 

"What do you think Dean needed that spell for?" (Y/N) asked as she looked over a few notes of the Angel tablet.

She looked up and met Kevin's eyes, his gaze mimicked her feelings - confused. Dean had asked Kevin about a spell that could repress an angel possessing a body to be able to talk to the person it belonged to, without explaining why he needed it. He disappeared a few minutes as soon as Kevin found a spell that could work, he then came back and asked Sam if he could talk for a second, leaving (Y/N) and Kevin alone in the library.

"No idea" he simply answered and continued following the sentences in the book in front of him with his finger.

(Y/N) looked in the direction the two brothers went and considered for a few seconds to follow them, Dean had lately been acting weird and not like him. However, she decided against it and continued helping Kevin with translating.

A few minutes passed in silence until it broke by quick footstep coming closer and both Kevin and (Y/N) looked up from their work and saw Sam entering the room, he had his brows in a furrow and looked worried.

"Hi Sam" Kevin said and turned to get a book from the bookcase behind him while Sam were walking slowly close to him.

(Y/N) watched Sam closely, noticing something weird about his behavior and got up from her seat and started walking as slow as Sam to the other side of the table. She had a bad feeling in her gut and for some reason wanted to be close to Kevin, to protect him.

"Ah hey, do you notice anything a little off about Dean lately?" Kevin said and turned to Sam who now were in front of him "Between you and me, I'm a little bit worried about him"

Sam looked at Kevin with the same painful look, like someone were stabbing tiny needles into his head. (Y/N) were now almost directly behind Kevin and reached out her hand to place it on his shoulder, she felt like had to pull him behind her and use her body as a shield.

"Don't worry about Dean, Dean will be fine" Sam said all while he stared at Kevin.

(Y/N) heard Dean's footsteps and let Sam out of her sight for just a second to look at the doorway, and that's when Sam placed his hand upon Kevin's head and his eyes and mouth started glowing while he screamed.

"Kevin!" (Y/N) shrieked and reached out for him, but Sam lifted his other hand and she was sent flying into the wall.

She saw Dean in the corner of her eye stop in the doorway and for a second he took in the scene before he yelled out a No! and ran towards the two men, but vainly, Kevin fell to the floor with his eyes burnt out and (Y/N) felt tears welling up.

"No, no, Kevin!" Dean yelled and ran up to him but was stopped when Sam threw him toward the pillar behind him, locking him in his place "Sam!".

Sam turned his eyes to Dean with a cold stone face, he almost looked sad and pained.

"There is no more Sam" he said calmly and then his face turned confused "But I played him convincingly, I thought" 

It sounded like Dean struggled to breathe, like someone was strangling him and were slowly tightening the grip. (Y/N) only listened to the conversation as she kept her eyes on Kevin's body, her heart heavy with pain from the loss.

"How did you...?"

"I heard you talk with Kevin Tran tonight" Sam said while picking up both the Demon and the Angel tablet and put it in a backpack "Alter a sigil, even the slightest" he said and held up his hand, showing traces of the sigil he changed "Alter the spell".

(Y/N) struggled to get away from her bonds that held her locked to the wall, she wanted to get to Kevin and save him, even if she knew that it was too late.

"Sorry about Kevin, but ultimately it's for the best" Sam said and walked over to Kevin's body while looking down on him "I did what I had to" he kneeled down and reached into his pocket only to pull out a yellow post-it and placed it on Kevin's chest.

"Don't touch him" (Y/N) snarled between her dry, quiet sobs.

Sam ignored her and stood up again, he looked at Dean sadly for a few seconds and then turned to leave. As soon as he was out of the library the force holding (Y/N) and Dean released them and they both fell to the floor. Dean gasped from the loss of air and (Y/N) quickly crawled towards Kevin. She ripped the note from his chest and pulled his body onto her lap and that was when the tears started falling from her eyes, she started sobbing again while carefully rocking him back and forth.

Dean kept repeating Kevin's name but he did not make any effort to move from his spot, it was like he was glued to the floor and (Y/N) were sure that he blamed himself for Kevin's death, she kinda did too if she had to be honest.

She placed one hand on the side of Kevin's head and laid her forehead against his, she didn't care about the two giant holes in his skull, all she felt now was the big gaping hole in her heart, screaming in pain and for mercy. 

"No, please not Kevin" She whispered with a thick voice against his skin.

(Y/N) looked up and met Dean's eyes, his were filled with tears too and they were screaming for forgiveness.

"Cas can fix this, right Dean? He can bring Kevin back, please tell me he can bring him back" She practically begged him even though she knew it was useless, Cas didn't have his grace and without that he couldn't do anything about Kevin.

Dean shook his head and looked down, he couldn't handle (Y/N)'s face right now "I'm so sorry, (Y/N)".

"Dean, please do something! I can't live without him, I need him, Dean" Something in her voice made him look up again and they stared at each other for a few moments before she confessed something Dean had always known "I love him".  
____________________________________________

Castiel and Dean were standing in the library a few days later, the angel had grace once again by taking another angel's, which he wasn't proud over but in a battle of life and death it was necessary.

"I don't know what to do with her, Cas. She's been locked up in her room every since Kevin's funeral, she doesn't eat and from the blood curdling screams during the nights I take it as she doesn't sleep either" Dean said with a stressed tone.

It was obvious that he wanted to help you, but it was hard when you refused to open the door. He needed to find Sam to and get that angel, which he now knew was named Gadreel and not Ezekiel like he told him, out of his brother.

"Have you tried conversing with her, telling her that your means is to help her?" Castiel asked and Dean sent him a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I have Cas, I've tried everything!" Dean said harshly "Knocking, banging on the door, lock picking! Hell, I've even tried bringing the door dow-"

Dean stopped talking when he noticed (Y/N) walking slowly towards them. Her clothes were wrinkled and one strap on her tank top had fallen off her shoulder, her hair was tousled and the bags under her eyes could almost be mistaken for black eyes. It was obvious that she had cried recently, her face was puffy and swollen and the tracks from her tears were still visible on her cheeks.

"I heard you two talking" She sniffed with a thick voice.

"How are you, kid?" Dean asked and placed a caring hand on her back.

She looked up at him and she considered telling them that she was getting better, but that would be a total lie seeing as she was getting worse and the hole in her chest grew and were eating her up for every minute that went.

"Dean, I've gotten my ass kicked by monsters, ghosts, demons, angels and a shit ton of more, but that is a child's play compared to this" Dean took in every word and nodded.

"This is all my fault" He said and looked down, ashamed of what he did.

"This is all of our faults, we should've been more careful" Castiel said and turned to Dean.

(Y/N) looked at Cas and opened her mouth to ask him for what she went out of bed for, the reason to why she left her room.

"I heard you got your grace back" She said and the angel looked at her with confusion, or is that how he always looks?

"It is not mine, but it will do for now" He switched his gaze between (Y/N) and Dean "But I can't bring Kevin back (Y/N), this grace is too weak for that"

She nodded and pulled up the fallen tank top strap and wiped her face with the cardigan sleeve, trying to get away the remaining tear tracks in her face. Both the men watched her worriedly, they didn't know what to do to comfort her.

"I'm not asking you to bring him back, Cas, I'm asking you to delete my memory" 

"What?" Dean said and stared at (Y/N) in shock, he couldn't believe what she was saying right now.

Cas' eyebrows furrowed together even more and he took a step forward.

"Are you sure, (Y/N)?" The angel asked "Even if I delete them they can be brought back easily, just seeing something that belonged to him can make you remember again"

She looked away and focused her eyes on the place were Kevin's body had been just a few days ago, then she looked back at Castiel and nodded.

"You can't be serious, (Y/N)!" Dean exclaimed and grabbed her shoulder with a tight grip.

She shook it off of her and glared at her brother figure, not wanting to hear his tries of stopping her.

"Dean, I can't hunt, I can't help you two save Sam unless Cas takes away my memories of Kevin, it's hard to live when all you wanna do is rip your heart out" She snapped and turned to Cas.

He raised his hand and placed two fingers on her forehead.

"How much of it do you want me to delete?" He asked before doing anything.

Tears started to fill (Y/N)'s eyes and she didn't make an effort to wipe them away, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath while chanting in her head "this is for the best".

"Delete them all"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you do please leave a comment, press that kudos button and subscribe to me so you'll know when I upload my next work.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
